Alice Liddell (TtLG)
Alice Liddell is a major character, and protagonist of the story, "Through the Looking Glass," which was originally created by Shirou Fujimura before being adopted by Demons Anarchy of Pride, prior to it's publishing. He is a college student at the University Division of Kuoh Academy, and suffers from amnesia. He is also the master of the Lobo Demon Flannel, and the Succubus, Shamshiel Shahar. Appearance Alice is a young man in his late teens, possessing curly black hair and gray eyes, usually dressed in a black jacket with a white turtleneck and plaid-patterned black and red slacks. On the weekends, he wears a white dress shirt with denims jeans and black boots, along with a belt with a bronze buckle. He's been described with a lanky build with little muscle. During his duel with Riser Phenex, and subsequently all major battles proceeding it such as the battle with Kokabiel, he wears a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers and boots, and a pair of red gloves. During instances when his magic power is unleashed, his hair becomes slightly unkempt, and develops a slightly more muscular build, in contrast to his usual design. In addition, a darkened red aura surrounds his body, as well as occasionally donning a more confident, cocky smirk on his face. Personality For the most part, Alice is a cheerful, carefree, and kind individual, caring deeply for his friends. Despite suffering from amnesia for four years, he doesn't appear to care much about his past, wishing only to live his life how he pleases. Like most males in Kuoh Academy, he is something a pervert, owning various eroge games, though he mostly keeps this perversion to himself. He also has something of a uniform fetish, but strangely, schoolgirl uniforms do not excite him for some reason. However, after he encounters Walburga and the two servants Flannel and Shamshiel, Alice begins to question what he was like in the past, holding a subconscious of fear of his past self, given how he had nearly killed the Stray Devil Vizor for attacking Chidori. That being said, he also feels that, perhaps, he was somewhat like he was now, as he protected Chidori from Vizor in the first place. He also wants to live a relatively normal life, despite living in the supernatural world, and perhaps being apart of this world as well. When his magic power "awakens," Alice's demeanor changes. He becomes charismatic, confident, and overall, terrifying and brutal to anyone he perceives as an enemy. He greatly cherishes his comrades and friends, even his own servants, considering them to be family. He will not hesitate to kill anyone who tries to harm his family, one such example being Vizor, who tried to kill him, Hibiki, Hinata, and Chidori. In retaliation, Alice brutally injures, and proceeds to kill the Stray while it is weakened, only to be stopped by Chidori, showcasing that he does possess some mercy, if only because she represents what little humanity he possesses while in this state. Profile A college student in the University Division of Kuoh Academy, therefore making him Rias' senpai. Four years ago, he appeared inexplicably in Kuoh without any memories of his past, and spent a brief period of his life in a hospital trying to recall past events. During this time, he read the book, "Through the Looking Glass," where he sympathized with the main character, and eventually settled on the name Alice Liddell to go by. For the next four years of his life, he lived a relatively normal, school life, where he quickly befriended a pair of students named Hibiki and Hinata, the latter being a transvestite. He also harbors feelings for Chidori, who is a member of the faculty. In his first year of college life, Alice is suddenly exposed to the supernatural world after a group date gone wrong, where they are attacked by a Stray Devil named Vizor. Being threatened, Alice's magic powers suddenly awakened, and proceeded to overpower the Stray, nearly killing it until Chidori intervened, begging him to stop. He agreed to her wishes, but warned the Devil not to try anything more again, lest it lose it's life. Afterwards, he meets three new people who appear to have connections to his past self: the magician Walburga, who poses as his teacher, Shien, the faithful and loyal Flannel, a member of the Werewolf Demon Clan, and the Succubus Shamshiel Shahar, a talented magic caster. It has also been stated that he has three other servants named Metis, Shalltear, Albedo, and Raven. Alice has also been referred to by the name, Azrael, by an unknown figure Powers and Abilities Originally believed to be a simple human, Alice has displayed incredible magical abilities, though according to Walburga and Flannel, he is subconsciously suppressing his powers for unknown reasons. As stated by Rias, his power is possibly on par with even that of a Great Devil, such as Serafall or Falbium. Also, after awakening to his magic power for the first time, Alice has gained incredible endurance, able to take blows that would otherwise kill or cripple the average human being. Currently, according to Shamshiel, he has yet to fully awaken to his full potential, leading questions as to how powerful Alice truly is. * Immense Magical Power: Though showcased in a single battle, Alice has demonstrated incredible magic power on the likes never seen before, easily able to dispatch Vizor in a matter of seconds. Though the exact nature, and extent of his power is unknown at present, it can be inferred by Walburga that he possesses a great deal of power. Familiar Arsene: a unique and powerful demon in the Familiar Forest. He is a spirit born from the imagination of various human beings, and took on a form based on their souls' innermost desires. Arsene, like most demons, believe in power, however he is also capable of sensing great magical power. Because of this, he recognizes Alice as someone stronger than him, though he is greatly intrigued as to why he suppresses such great power. As a result, he formed a contract with Alice out of mere curiosity, though as time progresses, he comes to see Alice as someone worthy of his respect and admiration, 'awakened' or not. Arsene has a wide variety of capabilities, ranging from binding an opponent's magical power to even commanding Hellfire, a result of his existence as a Dream Spirit. When not summoned, he resides within Alice's soul, his "home" so to speak, and when called upon, he emerges from his contractor, at first appearing as blue flames before manifesting himself. Among his greatest abilities is the power to rob an enemy of their magic power: so long as they are significantly weaker than him, or their power has been weakened considerably. Relationships Rias Gremory Akeno Himejima Koneko Toujou Yuuto Kiba Sona Sitri Hibiki Hinata Walburga Flannel Shamshiel Shahar Chidori Quotes "All I want is to live a normal and average life... is that too much to ask?!" "I'm glad I'm living this life... even if I am left with trouble and problems, if it weren't for that, I'd have never met everyone I call my family." "I finally get to see you with my true eyes... Chidori-chan." Trivia * Alice's appearance is based off of the unnamed protagonist of Persona 5. ** In addition, his choice of attire during his duel with Riser Phenex, and when his true personality is in control, is the Persona 5 protagonist's alter ego attire as The Phantom, albeit lacking the mask. ** Furthermore, his familiar, Arsene, is based off of the protagonist's base persona. * Alice's servants are all characters from various series. ** Flannel is from the game, Fire Emblem: Fates, a playable party member and member of the Garou Clan. ** Shamshiel Shahar is from the eroge series, Kyonyuu Fantasy, playing the role of a succubus before traveling with a human who had caught her fancy after trying to drain his life energy. ** Metis is from the game, Persona 3, featured in it's subsequent remake, FES. An Anti-Shadow Weapon, like Aigis, though she was born from her sister unit's depression over losing Makoto Yuki, whom she swore she'd protect. ** Shalltear and Albedo are from the series, Overlord, acting as powerful guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and loyal and faithful servants to Momonga, who later renamed himself after the name of his guild, Ainz Ooal Gown. ** Raven Branwen is from the series, RWBY, a talented Huntress with unparalleled skill, and the mother of Yang Xiao Long. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans